


Was It A Good Journey?

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime), Re:Creators
Genre: Café, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Internet, Internet cafe, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Playing video games, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: You met her at an internet cafe one night. She helped you play a game that you were getting stuck at. You wanted to repay her kindness and ended up falling in love with the helpful NPC.





	Was It A Good Journey?

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been watching this new anime that has a pretty cool concept to it. Basically characters from fictional works end up in the real world, seeking out their creators. And so far, I ended up crushing on four characters. The first was a pleasant surprise given how little care I had for the stoic type of girls.

Your heart beat as you waited at the door. Holding your phone, you double-checked the address that she gave you. You remembered the night you had with her. She seemed to be pulling an all-nighter playing the same game _you_ were playing: Avalken of Reminisce. It was a pretty nostalgic game to get back into, admittedly, but you were pretty bad at directions and you often spent time screwing around. It wasn't until she helped you in pointing you to the right direction that you were able to even complete the first main story quest, basically giving you at least the encouragement to continue playing.  
  
While you never thanked her last night, you _did_ give her your number. Though you doubted she'd use it to let you know that she wouldn't mind seeing you again. You began to feel nervous when she told you to come visit her at her place. You and her shared a good moment or two playing the game and while she was far ahead than you, you didn't feel like you were spoiled, rather you were grateful that she was so good at the game and that, through her playing, you had a good idea of where to go, making your next few hours playing the game that much more memorable.  
  
The door suddenly opened as you saw a cute, if somewhat chubby, girl with glasses wearing a pink jacket under a purple sweater.. Her mom, perhaps?  
  
"Oh... Um..." You blushed as you fumbled to get your phone out.  
  
"Ah, you must be that guy from the cafe. No worries. She's just lying down on the couch." She then let you into the house. You knew your friend had pulled an all nighter playing the game and was probably catching up on some much needed z's. You felt uncomfortable approaching her, worried you'd disturb her sleep. However, when you saw her lying on the couch, still in the same hoodie she wore last night, she looked at you with her soft blue eyes.  
  
You never saw anyone with such beautiful, colorful eyes before, nor did you see anyone rocking gray or almost silver hair. There was something exotic about her that made you feel almost mystified.  
  
"So you came." She gave you what was perhaps the warmest smile you've ever seen, complete with the contrasting monotone, yet soothing voice of hers.  
  
"Y-yeah... Sorry, I thought you were sleeping. I could leave you to rest if you like..." You said. She just shook her head.  
  
"No... In fact, could you lie down?" She said.  
  
"Like... on top of you?" You asked. She hummed and nodded. You continued to be nervous, but upon her invitation, you went over to her and laid down. As you did, one of her arms draped over your back. You felt her warm body resting below yours.  
  
"As I thought, the company of another person makes the resting process easier." She said. You noticed that you were a lot more relaxed than you were before. This was especially true when she spoke. You didn't know what it was about her voice, only that it was so calming. She used her other hand to stroke the back of your head. "Was it a good journey last night?" She asked you. You nodded. "I'm glad."  
  
"Thank you... Really, thank you for helping me last night. I didn't know what I'd do without you." You said as she merely held you.  
  
"I'm glad to hear those words... I hope I hear them forever." She said. You weren't sure what she meant by this, but she was just so beautiful that you simply fell asleep just because of how pleasant and comfortable she made you feel.  
  
Eventually, you left her and went back home. You were in love with her. You never genuinely asked for her name, but you assumed it was Ayano Koura, the name on her internet cafe card. You knew you had to play more Avalken so that you could talk to her about your adventures.  
  
At one point, you _did_ beat the game... Though near the last boss, you found a librarian who gave you helpful advice: Meteora Österreich. She sounded and looked so much like the Ayano you met in the cafe that you could swear your mind was playing tricks on you. You were _that_ much in love with her that you mistook an NPC for her. However, there was a part of you that thought differently of the NPC because of her similarity. Instead of skipping her dialogue like you would with other NPCs, you instead sat down and listened to everything she had to say. She gave such helpful advice on the final boss that it almost felt as though you were back at the cafe, listening to your friend give you pointers.  
  
You were able to beat the game and felt such satisfaction that you texted Ayano's number and thanked her. You went to sleep and had a good rest, as though you felt that you had achieved a huge amount of closure.  
  
And it was all thanks to the friend you made in the internet cafe.


End file.
